The amazing Ladybug
by CoopDaWhoop
Summary: Even superheroes need a vacation once in a while. however, it is the life of a superhero. so no rest for the weary as our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man meets the miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir


Marinette sighed as she stared from the park bench at the scene going on before her. Adrien Agreste had a photo shoot currently going on and she was loving every second of it. "O-M-G girl, I honestly think you should take the photographers job, I can only take you staring at Adrien for so long" complained Alya as she bumped her little pig tailed friend out of her daze. Alya Ce'saire Marinette's best friend since starting her new life in Collège Françoise-Dupont, wearing her trademark glasses and plaid shirt shook her head as the dark-haired girl giggled sheepishly as she rubbed her head "sorry, it's just, oh look at him he's so perfect" she sighed fluttering her eyes. The two girls had shown up to the park earlier with one goal in mind. To get the young Marinette to gather the courage to speak up to the Blonde green eyed model and possibly ask him out. Unfortunately, the furthest they had gotten was sitting in the same spot for the past forty-five minutes.

"Fantastic Mr. Agreste, just a few more before we have our guest model show up" said the photographer as he was going through the photos in the camera. Adrien sighed at the thought of just doing another thing that his father organized. "Who's the model this time?" asked Adrien

"She's American, a Ms. Watson"

Marinette's ears perked at the mention of the name. Ms. Watson? As in Mary Jane Watson? Famous model from New York city? She's coming here?! Marinette ran up to the photographer nearly bowling the poor man over. "Excuse me young lady what are you-" "do you mean Mary Jane Watson? The Mary Jane Watson?" cried the young girl.

"Yes, now if you don't mind would you please get out of here we have a photo shoot to complete!". The photographer shooed the girl away and turned to Adrien. The young blonde was sitting on the fountain when he turned to see a beautiful woman walking up to him. She had long red hair and shining eyes to match his own. As she stopped in front of him she offered her hand to him and greeted him in French. "hello, my name is Mary Jane, Nice to meet you"

"Hello, I'm Adrien"

"Ah, Ms. Watson, it's wonderful to see you" greeted the Photographer as he walked up to Mary Jane and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "The pleasure is mine, not every day that a girl gets to go to the city of love" responded Mary Jane.

"ah yes, it must be a wonderful opportunity for you to be able to go out of the country and see other places for your line of work no?"

"I only wish that my husband could be as enthusiastic"

"your husband is, uncomfortable leaving the country?"

"for his own reasons"

A young man in a white button up shirt and khaki pants took a seat on a bench near Marinette and Alya and slid his finger across his phone waiting for the receiver to his call to pick up. "Hi Tony, it's Peter"

"Yeah, MJ and I are actually in France right now for a gig that scouted out MJ, she wanted me to tag along saying that I work too hard"

"well, yes, I know that the others can handle my not being there, and there's plenty of other people there who do work pretty well in my place, it's just that I"

"Come on, don't you take her side on this too!" Peter exclaimed throwing his hands up in exasperation. "How can I not worry? Things always happen there. It's not called the city that never sleeps for nothing you know!"

Peter slouched in defeat as the speaker on the other side continued. "Okay, okay, I see your point in me worrying over nothing and everything at the same time. It's true they know how to get a hold of me. Yes, I love her, No I will not do that and yes, I brought a spare suit"

"Heard about the local heroes here? You want me to get a picture of them? Tony you're almost starting to demand things like Jameson on this. I thought I was supposed to be on vacation"

A small grin appeared on his face as he started to show signs of relaxing as he finished up his call "Okay fine, I'll do that and then I'll take it easy, A few days of R and R could help me loosen up a little before I hit the grinder again and I guess it won't kill me". Peter laughed at a small comment made on the phone before finishing. "Alright, we will, Remember, when we get back you and Pepper are supposed to be coming over for dinner. Take care Tony" He hung up the phone and rested his chin on his hand as he lovingly stared at the Red headed woman who blew a kiss in his direction. He heard a gasp and turned to see the two girls on his left with the darker skinned girl wearing glasses letting out a squeal of excitement.

"tu es Peter Parker! Le type qui travaille avec Spiderman et prend ses photos!" screamed Alya as she covered the distance between them in record time. If there was a possibility of seeing stars in place of one's eyes Alya would be that person right now as she started to bombard Peter with questions of how he managed to find places to take a picture of the elusive webslinger of New York, and how he managed to always find the heroes in action and somehow do it without receiving any bodily harm from the situations. Sadly, Peter could only understand about half of the conversation at best. French was definitely not his forte and with someone rambling like how Alya was it was unlikely he'd get a good idea of what she wanted to ask him.

"Attends, parle lentement" He asked holding his hands up in defense. "En anglais si vous pouviez, Mon nom est Peter Parker, et tu es? "

"I'm sorry, my name is Alya and I've heard of your work with Spiderman" Alya said, blushing as she pulled her hair back. "I have a blog on our superhero Ladybug and Chat Noir and was wondering if you could teach me how to get good photos like you do for it?" She continued "also maybe an autograph if that is okay with you?"

Peter was shocked at hearing someone who wanted to actually know more about his "secrets" at getting good photos of Heroes. He smiled as he nodded "I would love to show you how to get good shots of your heroes. And yes, I'd be honored to sign something for you" as he reached out to sign his name on Alya's book a siren went off and the group turned their attention to a patrol car barreling down the street in the direction of an explosion.

Alya immediately started towards the direction of the police only to feel Peter grab her by the shoulder and turn her around. With a confused look at Peter, he shook his finger "Rule number one: Safety first, your heroes can protect themselves but they won't be able to stop the enemy from targeting you" he continued. "Now you and your friend will go and see but only, where is your friend?" Peter turned around to see Marinette had disappeared.


End file.
